


Batgirl '68 02

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [2]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Enter Batgirl, The Siren runs amok.





	Batgirl '68 02

Gotham City, like any other large Metropolis abounds in girls of all shapes and sizes.  
Nurses, typists, debutantes and librarians.  
Such as Barbara Gordon who worked in the City Library.  
Daughter of the Police Commissioner James Gordon she lived in a modest townhouse near the trendy Park Ridge area.  
Having graduated in 1966 with a degree in history she had moved back home and taken the position at the library.

Just like everyone else who resided in the city Barbara had become infatuated by the costumed vigilante crime fighter Batman.  
He had taken the city by storm in his combat against the criminal element and the young twenty four year old was besotted by the handsome and mysterious man.  
Barbara considered herself to be in her prime, in her youth she had become an accomplished ballet dancer, although she had never taken any professional interest in a career as a dancer.

The phone rang and Barbara heard her fathers voice on the line.

"Hello darling, I hope you haven't forgotten our dinner date tonight, are you still on?"

"Yes daddy, I look forward to it."

"Splendid, I will have the prettiest dinner guest in all of Gotham by my side."

Barbara giggled.

"And I shall have the most handsome host in you! Love you, see you soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now after considerable contemplation she had decided to take the example of her hero Batman and join him as a masked avenger herself and styled herself as Batgirl, the Domino Daredoll.  
This very night she would make her debut as a crime fighter and would take to the streets and introduce herself to the world.

In her bedroom Barbara approached the vanity and pressed the hidden button under it to activate a revolving door.  
This revealed her Bat Nook where she would change into her hand made costume.

"Well here I go Charlie, wish me luck."

She turned to her pet parrot who twittered in his cage.

The brown haired beauty stripped out of her floral print dress and discarded her bra and panties, no sense in any underwear on the streets.  
Naked she padded across the room with a perfect posture to her closet where she retrieved the sparkly purple full body suit and poured her curvaceous figure into it.  
The stretchy spandex material hugged every inch of her lithe frame, from her full perky breasts to her elegant thighs and calves.  
Just below her twenty three inch waist she attached her yellow utility belt which rested on good turned out hips.  
As she inhaled deeply to zip up the back her shapely bosom rose and fell and the tiny yellow bat emblem thrust out on her chest.  
She marvelled at how her free standing breasts stood out.

Around her neck she attached the purple and yellow cape and again cursed herself for making it too short, however on reflection it looked pretty snazzy as it settled over her shoulders.  
Only a petite five feet three in bare feet she slipped on her purple ankle high heeled boots and pulled on her elbow length gloves with the bat wings.  
Finally she placed the cowl over her bouffant and adjusted it so she could see out of the eyeholes.  
A long flame coloured hairpiece flowed out and over her cape which she hoped would give the impression she was a redhead.  
A quick look in the mirror gave her immense satisfaction.  
She turned and studied her strong supple back and ass which stuck out from her behind and smiled.  
Although she said so herself the outfit really did things for her, and the feel of the fabric on her bare flesh was exhilarating.

Hidden in the closet was a service lift that went to her secret basement three stories down and which served as a garage for her means of transport.  
The Batcycle.  
A purple coloured Yamaha Ycs1 180 cc twin cylinder cycle with electric and kick start capable of speeds of up to 90 miles per hour, and a bullet proof window guard to boot.  
She had gotten the good bargain as the odometer had only 700 miles on the clock.  
Thanks were to her late mother who had bequeathed her the necessary funds for her dream role.  
Another button and an iris shaped gap opened in the fake wall and Barbara quickly clambered aboard the Yamaha.  
Her firm muscles flexed as she revved the motor and the outside brick wall parted to let her ride out into the ancient alley.  
With her heart pounding in her chest she sped off as the night drew its dark fold over the city.  
It was make or break time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first hour passed by as Batgirl cruised around the more seedy parts of the city with nothing to report.  
One time she swung by a parked Police patrol car with two officers inside who both did a double take as the red head drove down the deserted street.

"Boy, that Batman could sure use a haircut!" The other nodded as he sipped his hot coffee.

Next thing Batgirl heard was a loud alarm bell which came from the Gotham Savings Bank she had only just passed.

At last, some action!

The purple clad daredoll stopped her cycle and cautiously made her way to the front entrance and saw two dark figures in the shadows outside.

"Hold it you two, not so fast!"

Batgirl stood before them with both hands on her hips, chin up and full on pout.

"And who the hell are you?! Said the taller man.

"Batgirl! Defender of Law, Order and Justice."

Tall man looked at his partner and they both laughed.  
Heavy bags of stolen cash by their feet forgotten they approached the girl with menace.

"BAT-GIRL! That's rich! Lets get her!"

Batgirl did a side shuffle and avoided the first mans lunge and kicked him in the groin as he missed her.

"THWACK!"

She did a forward roll and came up with a fist to the other mans throat and he fell to the sidewalk like a sack of potatoes.

"POW!"

Before he could recover the brave girl had a pair of Bat-cuffs and secured his hands behind his back as he rolled around on the floor in pain.  
The first man groaned and cupped his burning balls as Batgirl whipped out another set of cuffs, sat him on his knees and locked him up.

"Crime never pays my good fellows, I should mend your ways if I were you."

She stood over them pleased with herself then turned her head as the Police car sirens wailed as they responded to the alarm bells.  
Batgirl returned to her cycle and sped off.  
A quick glance at the chronometer on the dash meant she had missed her dinner date with her father.  
Damn!  
He would be cross with her the next time they spoke.  
As she made her way back to her townhouse a silhouette high up on the rooftops made her slow down, and a huge bat wing shape caught her eye.

Batman! A smaller figure beside him was surely Robin, the Boy Wonder himself.  
Barbara wondered if they had seen her, or had been aware of her debut crime bust at the Bank.  
Her heart flip flopped as she gazed up, and then they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After one week of her nightly sweeps of the city there had been no mention of her in the Gotham daily newspaper despite her dealing with a couple of muggers, and her existence was still unknown to the public.  
On this night, one which Barbara seriously considered may well be her last patrol, she rode past the tall building of the Wayne Foundation and noticed a small group approach the entrance.  
She thought it odd at the late hour, her clock on the dash read midnight.  
Then she saw millionaire Bruce Wayne himself with three others, one of which made the young girl gasp.

It was none other than Lorelei Circe, otherwise known as The Siren!

Reports had started lately of this chanteuse with the extraordinary voice that could entrance men and make them do her bidding, and decided to investigate.  
Retirement could wait!

Batgirl followed at a reasonable distance and then parked the Yamaha and took the elevator to the sixth floor and waited outside the private office of Wayne.  
With her Bat-Stephoscope at the closed door she could hear a womans voice speaking in an English accent.

"That's right Wayne, hand over all your ready cash and jewels and then sign over your stocks and shares into my name, Lorelei Circe."

Bruce, apparently in some sort of a trance agreed.

"Do you have the necessary legal papers?" He said dreamily.

"Andante, the papers." The Siren held out her hand and collected a manila folder.

Barbara couldn't believe her ears, Bruce Wayne was handing over his wealth on a plate!  
The Siren grinned and walked around in her Spartan inspired silver mini dress and sandals with the laces that wound around her shapely calves.  
The five foot six brunette with the hour glass figure looked at the befuddled man as he signed paper after paper.

"Ah yes, with the wealth of this soon to be penniless fop I will be immensely rich and my dream to be the wickedest woman ever will be one step closer.  
Evil makes the world go around my fellow fiends, forget Florence Nightingale, give me Mata Hari, Lucretia Borgia and Lady Macbeth!"

Good gravy thought Batgirl!  
What a devious woman!  
Just then she heard a sound behind her and there stood Robin, the Boy Wonder.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" The young man demanded to know.

Surprised she stood and scrutinised Batmans sidekick in his red satin short sleeved tunic and very tight elasticated green briefs.  
Under his black eye mask his big brown eyes sparkled.  
He tossed his yellow cape over his left shoulder and waited for an answer.

"Why hello, I'm, well, that is, I'm Batgirl. Pleased to meet you."

She held out her purple gloved hand which he took in bewilderment.

"Since when has there been a Batgirl?"

"Look, there isn't time to explain, Bruce Wayne is signing his fortune away to The Siren.  
We must stop her, where is Batman?"

Barbara was disappointed not to meet her idol as Robin looked her over.  
Nice outfit he thought, the sparkly costume hugged her curvy body and showed off her shapely legs and rounded ass and boobs.  
He was a young red blooded teenager and had to concentrate hard on not getting a hard on as the girl ran her left hand up her flank absentmindedly.

"Batman is, er, indisposed, er, he should be joining us."

Sooner than you think he thought.

"This woman Siren has a voice capable of reaching two octaves above high C, it mesmerises men to do her bidding.  
Somehow she must have gotten to Bat, er, Bruce Wayne and persuaded him to come here and hand over his entire wealth.  
Lets get her!"

"I'm with you Robin!"

Batgirl followed him and checked out his tight ass under his briefs and was impressed by the well developed muscles in his thighs and calves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's no escape Siren, better give yourself up."

Robin stood boldly beside his new sidekick who stood legs apart, hands on hips.

"Well well, it's Batgirl and Batboy!" Said Siren who chuckled with her hoods Andante and Allegro.

She opened her lips and let out a high pitched hum.  
Barbara gave a haughty laugh.

"Girls are impervious to your enchanting voice." She said defiantly.

"And I'm wearing Bat-Earplugs that screen out any sound above 14,000 decibels."

The Siren stood and laughed, her pile of brown hair atop her hair jiggled slightly.

"No matter, I now legally own this building short stuff, right Wayne?"

Bruce nodded at his desk in his two piece grey suit with glazed over eyes.

"So I hereby order you both off the premises, this is private property and you need a warrant.  
So make yourself scarce!"

Allegro motioned for them to leave.

"You'll pay for this Siren." Said Robin angrily.

"But Robin, we can't just leave."

"Sorry Batgirl, we're licked."

The two dejected youngsters went to leave and as they did so the Boy Wonder cleverly attached a Bat-Bug on the curtain by the exit without being seen.  
They found a closet and Robin used his receiver to listen in on Siren.

"That was a smart move Robin, what is she saying?"

The Siren surprised her two heavies as she began to lower the right shoulder strap of her silver dress down her creamy right arm, then they watched as she wiggled her pert rump as the dress puddled around her sandals.  
Naked underneath she stood with her natural 36C breasts over a slender frame, left hand at her neck.

"Er, what gives boss?" Wondered Allegro as he scratched his head at the sight of the womans milky figure and dark pubes above a V made by her upper thighs.  
Her Mound of Venus clearly exposed.

"You two make yourself scarce while I fuck this EX millionaire.  
After all, this IS the sixties, free love, the sexual revolution and a woman has needs.  
Also he is kind of cute."

Robin opened his mouth in astonishment.

"What is it?" Said Batgirl puzzled.

"Holy Unlikelihood! The Siren is going to...going to..."

"What? Tell me?"

He handed the receiver over so they could both listen in.

"Bruce Wayne, I want you to strip off all your clothing." 

The Siren moved her left hand across her flat stomach toward her pussy with growing excitement. 

"Yes, of course Miss Circe."

The man stood to his full six feet two and removed his jacket and shirt, then unbuckled his trouser belt and let his slacks fall to his shoes.  
Siren looked on bemused and licked her red lips.  
As he freed up his large member she gripped the smooth shaft and rubbed it front base to crown.  
Her grey eyes looked into his as she made him aroused until he was fully erect in her fist.  
A glance down pleased her as he achieved his hard nine inch stiffness that poked up proud from his dark thatch of pubes.

"Do I please you?"

"Very much so." She said as her other hand roamed over his barrel chest.

She reached up on tiptoe and lifted her chin.

"Kiss me."

Wayne held her by the waist and drew her closer and she raised her arms up and around his neck.  
His erection brushed her left upper thigh and the ravishing woman felt a tingle of fluid emerge from her pussy.  
Her hungry mouth met his in a lingering kiss and she pushed her tongue between his lips and found his.  
Without thinking he grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands and pulled them apart then jammed a finger inside her cunt and probed her wetness.

The Siren buried her head in his solid left shoulder as he moved in and out, and she bucked her hips on his fat digit.  
Her pile of hair began to become ragged as she tilted her head back to savour the wonderful sensation of being frigged.  
She let out a contented sigh as the burly man rotated his thumb around her hooded clit at the same time he delved deeper into her moistening slit.

"That was very good Wayne, now your turn. Sit."

The naked hunk of a man sat on the swivel chair and the temptress quickly sank to her haunches and held his great cock up so she could tease it with her tongue.  
He made a noise at the back of his throat when she clamped down on the hot shaft and swallowed it up.  
Siren rubbed her wet cunt as she ran her lips along the fat cock, then moved to the head and grazed her teeth on it.  
As she lingered with his knob inside her mouth she felt his thighs tremble and she laid her slender fingers on his flesh and dug her nails in.  
Then, with a huge effort the villain pushed down and he felt the back of her throat which led to an overflow of saliva down her chin.  
Now she moved faster and the sounds of her slurping were plain to hear to Robin and Batgirl.

"Holy Polaris!"

Batgirl bit her lip as they listened intently to the Siren and her seduction of Wayne.  
The young dare doll rubbed her aching pussy underneath her spandex outfit and let out a tiny sob.  
Robin was aware of her presence and her sweet aroma that filled his nostrils.  
She turned to him as they stood hunched in the closet and she took a good look at his whippet lean, yet muscular frame.  
He had been a swimmer, or even a gymnast in his youth she guessed. he had that type of physique.  
Even a trapeze artist maybe.  
She watched every muscle in his thighs as he tensed, and her green eyes widened at the tight briefs of his that strained to contain his cock that had risen to a very stiff state.

They looked at each other and fell into a passionate embrace.  
Her eager tongue met his as they kissed with a desperation that came with the situation.  
The purple clad heroine did not hesitate as her gloved hand pulled his waistband down and grabbed his rock hard penis.  
He did not resist as she cupped his freed balls and squeezed.

"What are we doing Batgirl? Should we, you know?"

She looked at him and smiled.

The Siren is right, we do live in the age of consensual sex.  
You're horny, I'm horny, they are busy, lets fuck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin gasped as Batgirl went to her knees and slipped her tongue around and around his cock head and traced a line up one side of the shaft and down the other before enveloping him with one quick move.  
He slid past her lips and down her throat till she gagged and released him.  
With sheer delight he watched as his cock slid in and out of the mystery girl, whoever she was she gave a great blowjob.  
Her spit ran down his length as she licked him up and down.

"Why don't we get more comfortable." He whispered.

Batgirl agreed and without hesitation unclasped the yellow cape to reveal a very long sensual neck, then her hands went to her slim waist and undid her utility belt and let it drop to the floor.  
She brushed her titian wig up and grasped the zipper at the back of her neck and pulled on it all along to the small of her back.  
Robin looked on excitedly as her costume opened and her big boobs popped out proud and pushy, the puffy nipples aroused.  
She literally had to peel the spandex off her ripe body and she wriggled side to side to drag it over her hips and athletic buttocks.

The young man stroked his throbbing prick as the phenomenal girl bared her toned legs and then kicked her booties off.  
She stood before him in cowl and gloves only and his eye was drawn to her tight abdomen and trim stomach.  
Her thighs quivered as her hand wandered to her dark haired pussy and teased the flaps open.

"Like what you see BOY Wonder?" She giggled as the teenager yanked on his stiff knob.

Boy indeed she thought as his erection gained to an impressive eight inches at least.  
Steel hard and straight as a poker.

"Holy Alps! But you're gorgeous Batgirl!"

"I bet you say that to all the female crime fighters" 

"Just who are you?"

"Now Robin, you wouldn't tell me who you are now would you? Same for me.  
Now come here and give me that beautiful boner/"

He took his cape from his neck and together with hers laid them out on the floor.  
The two young lovers hugged and kissed as they explored their mutual bodies, Robin kissed and nibbled the delectable breasts as Barbara moaned and writhed and caressed his broad back.  
His hot tongue traced the outline of her large nipples, then moulded his gloves around the globes of flesh as she leaned back and parted her legs.  
Robin got the hint and dove down and slid his hand to her mound.  
With his left glove he managed to spread the moist pussy lips and reveal the hidden pearl.  
She let out a prolonged sigh as he slipped one finger inside her tunnel while flicking at the hard clitoris.  
Her cunt grew wetter and wetter every time his tongue made contact and the young crusader arched her back with delight.

"Don't stop Robin, you're making me positively glow."

He increased his fingering and licking which transformed the girl into a trembling wreck.

"Yes, yes, lick me, I want to cum so bad!"

Her curvaceous body tensed as her orgasm ripped through her and he lapped up her juices as she came over her face.  
As she caught her breath she raised her head and looked at him.

"I need you inside me, fuck me Boy Wonder."

Batgirl pushed the teen crime fighter back onto the spread capes and mounted him, as she sank down and let his hard member spear her damp pussy the redhead panted with the wonderful sensation of impalement.

"YESSSS...oh it feels good!"

The Domino Daredoll rose and fell on him with assured moves that drove him crazy, his entire length vanished up inside her with ease as he looked up at the cowled girl.  
With expert gyrations of her hips and shapely thighs she rode on his thick meat, her inner muscles of her pussy clenched around him.  
She leaned forward and presented her pert boobs to his face and he stuck out his tongue to give them little stabs.  
Pinned under her he was helpless as she slammed down on his stiff pole all the way to his balls.  
Then he was taken by surprise as she leapt up and moved forward and spread her gloved arms and bare legs.

"Take me from behind Robin."

The erotic vision of Batgirl on all fours with her cute ass raised up in the air was too much to bear and he was up her before you could say 'to the Batpoles.'  
With a firm grip on her slim waist he thrust up and impaled her on his aching manhood.  
In a trice he fucked her with fast and frantic slams of his pelvis and she felt the balls slap against her ass.

Robin was a red and green blur as he pushed home again and again, the feel of her peachy buttocks was a dream come true as he smashed on it hard,  
As he plowed into her, his weight made her drop face down on the floor and her tits mashed against the soft capes.  
He was totally stuffed up inside her and each new thrust brought their mutual orgasms nearer.  
His legs were on the outside of hers as he closed her thighs to allow the tightest and most shallow penetration, his cock literally scraped her inner walls.

Barbara rolled her eyes up as she enjoyed her second climax and then felt his hot seed blast inside her molten cunt as they collapsed one atop the other, and the mixed fluids seeped from her.  
As he withdrew his dripping cock from the amazing girl he froze.

"Holy Relief! We forgot Bat...Bruce Wayne! Quick, the receiver!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unseen by the two hero's Bruce had The Siren on her back along the desk with his prodigious cock fully inserted in the pussy of the chanteuse, her slight body was moved roughly on his at shaft as he slammed into her.  
Every deep push in made her yell out with rapt pleasure.

"That's the way boy, fuck me fast and hard as you can...oh my, what a cock!"

"Yes Miss Circe, my only desire is to make you happy."

Siren had her laced sandals way up on the broad shoulders of the millionaire playboy, her feet firmly clamped by his ears, and her hands gripped the edge of the desk until her knuckles turned white.

The desk was rocked to and fro from the power thrusts of the tall man who dug his toes in the floor and flexed every muscle in order to hammer into her foaming pussy.  
Her hips bucked and writhed, but with her legs spread so far apart she was pretty helpless as he drove up her.  
She met his gaze, big blue eyes that seemed to look right through her, almost as if he were drugged.  
Then her whole body shook as her orgasm took hold and she yelled out from the incredible feeling.  
Still he continued to ram his immense tool as far into her as he could, the order still stood from his view, fuck her hard and fast.  
With her legs rested on his shoulders he grasped her lithe thighs and increased the speed of his strokes.

"Alright Mister Bruce Wayne, you may cum in me." Siren ordered, her legs turned to jelly.

"At once Mistress."

Bruce exploded inside the lustful brunette as she kept her eyes on his, her breath like a hiss from between clenched teeth.  
The limber hunk draped over her as he pumped his semen into her hot pussy, then once spent he took a step back and left the villainess with a gaping hole where once was her tight cunt.  
He gently lowered her legs so that they dangled over the desk and watched his cum drip out of her.  
His wilting prick pointed to the floor. one long sticky string of white fluid dribbled out slowly.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked in his daze.

The Siren brushed away the perspiration from her brow and cupped her mushy cunt.

"Yes, and then some, you are quite the stud aren't you?  
I always thought you were gay.  
Now, listen carefully, go up to the roof, and step off."

"Immediately."

As the satiated woman got back into her mini dress, the naked Wayne headed to the elevator.

"Holy Altitude" The Siren is going to make Bruce jump off the roof!"

Robin tossed the receiver aside and Batgirl put her dainty feet into her booties and stood up, her purple spandex on once more.

"To the stairway?"

The Boy Wonder hoisted his briefs over his exposed groin and they sped off.  
When they reached the rooftop they observed Siren instructing Wayne to the ledge in order for him to leap off.

"DON'T DO IT!" Screamed Robin as he swung across on his Bat-Rope and kicked the mesmerised man away from the edge of the building.

Batgirl leapt into action with a swift kick to the head of Allegro.

"KAPOW!"

Andante came behind her and she gave him a backwards kick to his midriff which winded him.

"KRUNCH!" 

Together the youngsters picked up a two by four and used it as a battering ram and disabled the two hoods.

"SPLAT!"

Robin rushed to Siren who had looked on with frustration and he gripped her by the arms.

"Can you get Bruce Wayne out of that spell?" He demanded.

"Only with an antidote note.  
But that's three octaves above high C, nobody's ever done it before!"

She knew reaching such a note would ruin her voice forever.

Batgirl cradled the naked playboy and used her cape to cover his body.

"Oh Bruce, if only you were more like Batman, maybe you would have had the strength to resist The Siren."

Robin dragged the female villain over and pushed her to her knees.

"Alright, do your stuff."

She looked at them all and then produced a high pitched hum.  
Wayne gradually came to his senses and looked around.  
It had worked! 

He turned to the cowled heroine.

"What happened, who are you?" Suddenly he was aware of his nakedness. 

"This is Batgirl Mister Wayne, she helped out a lot." In more ways than one thought the teenager.

Barbara gave him a knowing smile.

"Anytime I can help is fine, now lets round up those fiends."

She got up and attached her yellow cape and went to the stairwell and in an instant was gone.

"GOOD GRAVY!" Uttered Siren in a croak, her entrancing voice ruined forever.

END


End file.
